Valen Dreth
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Valen Dreth, a Dremora, gets trapped within Cyrodill. He must face attacks from animals and people alike. He and his comrades meet a mysterious winged creature. Valen must find ways to survive within his new habitat. Rated M for bloody scenes. He must also face the Female Breton Hero of Kvatch, who caused him his plight. Please read and rate. Enjoy! My first fic that I have written
1. Orders, Day One

**Disclamer: I do not own The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (I wish that I did). I do not own the name, Valen Dreth but I did make the character, The rest of the character's names belong to my best friend's brain. I do not own the creatures mentioned, nor the cities within.  
**

**Note: Please be patient with me, I am trying to learn how to use this site, so as of the moment chapter one and two have fused together, sorry. I will get better, I promise! **

Chapter one: Orders Day one

While heading back to my guard position which so happens to be positioned in Mehrunes Dagon's realm in Oblivion. But while I was heading back I heard someone calling me from behind.

"Valen. Valen!"

I turned to see one of my comrades Vernacus running at me with a sheet of parchment while wearing an expression of urgency on his face. I waited for him to catch up and he quickly handed me the parchment, I opened it up and it read

_Caitiff Valen Dreth,_

_You have been given the task of accompanying the Army. We are starting the main assault- I want you on the front lines. We are marching on Bruma, we must kill Martin Septim. Mehrunes Dagon commands you! Meet us on the 24th of Morning Star_

_- Kractau_

"What does it say?" asked Vernacus.

"I have been summoned to the Army. We are going to march on Bruma and kill the Heir", I answered. Vernacus just stared stared me with an expression of

awe.

"I can't believe it, you're going, lucky! They must like your skills I mean it is a great honor, but I just don't feel comfortable going into battle just yet."

"I think you'll do great. By the way, I heard some other Dremora talking, Mehrunes is going to march with you too!... Oh! I gotta go, more messages to deliver, see you later." And then Vernacus left me.

I can't believe it! Mehrunes Dagon himself is going to march with us! But I can't help but to be eager for all this fighting to end. Our war is to allow us to come back home. We Daedra haven't always been in Oblivion. In the beginning times we Daedra walked on Tamriel like all Men and Mer do now. But we Daedra were banished into Oblivion. I know killing the heir sounds harsh, but we need his bloodline to die for us to come back. There is this legendary amulet called the Amulet of Kings. The Emperor lights the Dragon Fires in the Temple of the One, which keeps the gates of Oblivion closed. We need to have the Amulet so we can keep the gates open. We have been able to come into Tamriel because the Mythic Dawn has killed the previous Emperor when we were banished, I suffered a head injury some centuries back and I have never been the same since, or so everyone has told me. I apparently was the most vicious warrior on the field. But now I have been reduced to a quiet "bookworm" as mortals call Scholars. As I walk to the keep, I look around the plane that I reside in. I actually like Oblivion. You never get cold thanks to the lava. Now the vegetation is questionable- bloodgrass is okay but spiddle stalk reduces speed but harradia root is the worst - when you walk by, it smacks you. I'm curious to see if Nirn has anything like our plants or are they worse? I heard that Tamriel is a beautiful place. Or at least it was when we Daedra last roamed it. I finally reached the Keep and sighed. I have a roommate and we don't really get along that well s flesh and sinews. This sword is the Dremora's ultimate weapon, it can hack through armor, bone and flesh as if it were parchment.

I started to sharpen blade with a whet stone. And when it was sharp, I donned my armor and headed down to the training yard.

It has been so long since I have used my blade and armor in full combat, sure I've worn them on my guard shifts but no mortal has made it into the keep just yet. The Sigil stone must stay in the Sigil Keep. When I reached the training I found one of my friends there and we decided to train together. My friend t fought each other in so long that I have forgotten how talented you are."

"Yeah, I almost forgot how strong I was." Velec smiled at me and wished me good luck.

I looked at the sky who apparently will be joining the battle as well. Our drill instructor said that we would drill for an hour straight every day from around six to seven o' clock at night to prepare for our on coming battle. And with that done, I headed back to my room for some well deserved sleep.


	2. Preparations: Day Two

**This story is slow right now, I know, but I promise that it will get better. Lots of blood and death in later chapters!**** Please read and review. There are some Skyrim creatures in here, I didn't know what else to put.  
**

**Chapter Two: Preparations; Day Two**

Morning seemed to come way to swiftly. My eyes burned as if they were on fire and did not want to open and my body ached and protested when I tried to move out of my bed. The sparring yesterday must have taken a heavier toll on me than I thought it did. After a moment of lying there – trying to will myself to get up, I managed to slowly drag my my stiff golem-like body up and out of bed. I then proceeded to c lad my self in my Black Wizard's robe and then pulled on my boots.  
When I finished dressing, I started down towards the dining hall for my breakfast. The morning meal consisted of Charus eggs and some sliced Hunger tongue. A Hunger is a goblin-lizard-humanoid-like creature that has an elastic tongue that drains your vitality when it strikes you. A Charus is a giant bug-like creature that spits a deadly poison at it's prey and bites with it's large mandibles. After I finished this nearly satisfying meal, I headed out to retrieve my armor from Ranyu – knowing him he's probably has it alredy completely repaired. He has been known to work on projects straight, with minimum breaks until they are completed.  
Sometime, when I was walking towards Ranyu's house, an Imp came out of nowhere and launched a fireball at me, which I almost invaded. Knowing that it was some sort of test from Lord Dagon, I quickly unsheathed my dagger and had a Paralysis spell im my other hand – ready to be cast. I charged at that winged pest and started hacking and slashing away at pale-blue skin. The little monster attempted to chuck a Frost spell at me but it failed because I cast my Paralysis spell before it could cast it's spell. The imp took on a greenish glow and dropped to the ground motionless. I went over and raised my dagger above it's little wings, glared into it's eyes and brought my blade aggressively down, slicing it's wings apart. I then re-sheathed my dagger and dug my talons into its petite chest and pulled it's still beating heart from it's body bringing much of the arteries with it, spilling blood every where.  
Looking down at my ruined robe, I groaned, I looked terrible. My robe was covered in imp blood, dirt and even was singed in some places. I drew the sign for a self-cleaning spell with my fingers, in the air. The air around me seemed to shimmer for a moment as the spell took hold and poof, new robe! Suddenly and shortly after I had cleaned up, Mehrunes Dagon spoke to me in my mind.  
"VALEN! YOU HAVE DONE WELL FOR YOURSELF! THE IMP WAS INDEED ONE OF MY TESTS AND YOU HAVE DONE WELL!" He chuckled in that deep avalanche-like voice of his. "I AM MOST PLEASED TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE JOINING US IN THE GREAT MARCH SOON!" Again he laughed in my mind, but this time it was a great diabolical laugh that echoed within my mind as he withdrew from me, leaving me shaken-up.  
I finally reached Ranyu's house an hour and a half after I left the keep. Ranyu was outside, applying some polish to my newly-repaired armor. I stood there patiently, until he finished his work. I took my armor and tipped him 50 gold for the amazing craftsmanship.  
When I was heading back to my room I heard the voice of my friend Grelka. She is one of the rare female Dremora. She is the maid of the Sigil Keep, she keeps everything clean and helps the cooks keep everyone fed.  
"Hello, Valen!" she said in her sweet, sing-song voice.  
"Hello, Grelka" I answered. She giggled, blushed and continued to sweep the hallway.  
I continued down the hallway and entered my room, my roommate was not there. At first I was confused, he's usually here around now. But, then I realized he recently signed up for additional scholarly and magical training, he must have been off training. I've never really been good at magic or swordsmanship I aim to keep both thing's skill level around even to try to be equally efficient in both.  
I proceeded to put my armor upon my mannequin where I usually have it. I sighed as I looked at my armor, just six more days to go. Thinking that I should probably go and gather some military rations. With that initiative in mind I headed off to the market to purchase some dried meats, like various types of jerky. It's no the tastiest, but it'll keep your belly filled and lasts for quite a while. Who knows how long we will be in Tamriel – fighting?  
While on the road to the market, I found the mutilated corpse of my roommate lying on the side of the road, not too far from the Oblivion Gate. I started to panic a little, a mortal must have gotten in, how? They have never had the guts, the bravery to ever cross into Oblivion. Really panicking, I looked all about me, but I did not see any mortals nearby. Maybe it was not a mortal, maybe it was a Daedroth or a Atranach. But then I heard it, the simple crack, followed by a smack and a grunt of pain – the sounds of a Harrada Root smacking flesh. And it came from right behind me.  
I whipped around and drew my dagger in one swift motion. Then I seen her, this young mortal woman around 5'5. She had bright orange hair and these dazzling pale-blue eyes. Instead of charging at me or running in complete fear, she just stood there, daring me to do something, daring me to make a move. What species is she? I couldn't tell. I know for sure that she was a mortal, but what kind? There are several names of their breeds that I know but beyond that I don't know much. I know that the types are High Elf, Wood Elf, Dark elf, Breton, Redguard, Orc, Imperial, Nord and Snow Elf – Snow Elves are all but extinct, I know for a fact that only two brothers are left of their race, Gelebor and Vythor.  
I am going to make a random guess and say that she is a Breton, for they are the most petite of the races. I wish that I knew more about mortals. But the way she just stood there was very strange. She just kept staring at me with those pale eyes of hers, waiting in her full suit of armor and a long sword at her hip. When I started towards her, she drew her sword. So I stopped. She re-sheathed her sword and smiled, waved, then ran off down another path, heading away from me. Who is she? What is her purpose for being here? Why would she want to be here, of all places? She should be back in her world, in Cyrodiil, which is on the other side of our Oblivion Gate. I believe that we are somewhere near Bruma. Bruma is the city located near Cloud Ruler Temple – where Martin Septim, the Emperor's only living son is being hidden.  
Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized that I needed to tell someone about her. Running as fast as my legs could travel, I bolted towards the Sigil Keep. Upon reaching the Keep I noticed the many corpses of my brethren laying here and there on the paths. The Breton woman has gotten here before me! Is everyone dead? Is it still too late? Can I save any of the Dremora inside? Entering the Keep, I ran into my roommate's friend, or well we ran into each other. He was bloodied and battered. Blood was dripping from his wounds.  
"Run! Run, while you still can!"  
"Woah, tell me what happened."  
"A mortal woman... she actually managed to get in"  
"I know that already, did any one else escape?"  
"Some managed to get out but, your friend, Grelka, she didn't make it, I'm sorry." He patted me on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Oh, by the way, you should head down to the Yard, there's a head count happening, even now as we speak. The Commander is trying to see exactly how many soldiers that we have left, to see if we have enough to continue the Great March." He looked at me, as if he was going to add on to that but he remained silent.  
"What happened to the woman?" I asked.  
"I think that she would be in her world by now, but who knows? She could still be roaming around", he answered.  
"Fair Well, Fedri."  
"See you, Catiffi Valen."  
And with that said and done, I started running to the training yard. When I reached the yard, I found most of the army there, waiting. Does this mean we are going to march earlier than planned? I know that many Dremora were not inside the Sigil Keep, I know that it is impossible. The mortal would not have been able to take the Sigil Stone and return to her world if they had been there. As I neared the group, I was able to make out some of the voices, the commander was giving one of his "world famous" pep speeches.  
"... We are fed up! We are fed up with all of the garbage. Are we going to just sit around and get our sorry Daedric hides killed or are we going to bring the fight to them?!"  
"YEAH!" The crowd shouted to him.  
"Will you join me then? Will you accompany Lord Dagon and I in the upcoming war, to show those fools just who really should rule Tamriel, who should rule all of Nirn!?"  
"YEAH", the crowd shouted again.  
Then the Commander looked down and noticed me standing at the base of his Claw-arch-podium.  
"Ahh, Valen Dreth, good to see that you survived. Good, very good, I could really use you in the battle tomorrow.  
"Tomorrow!?", I asked, shocked.  
"Yup, no more taking trash from those spineless pigs that call themselves Men an Mer.", he said with a chuckle. "Now, get into formation", he added.  
So I got into line. We spent the day training and practicing our marching formations, trying different strategies. And when it was finally time to retire for the day, I hurried towards my quarters for some well deserved rest – I'm going to need it, If I'm going to survive tomorrow's fight.


	3. The March, Day Three

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need them desperately, I worked my tail off trying to write this, please let me know what you think! I would really appreciate it!**

Chapter 3: The March; Day- 3

When I awoke from my slumber, my body seemed to be in major panic mode, but I wasn't feeling scared though. Maybe it's a feeling all Daedra get, at least those who love war. Maybe I'm just nervous, who knows? Dragging myself out of bed, I went over to my mannequin and started to clad my self in the armor. Next, I went to my weapon rack, where my claymore was and put it in it's scabbard on my back. I then put my lunch of biscuits in the pocket inside of my armor. I walked over to the door of my room, sighed, opened the door and headed down the hallway. As I walked down the hallway, I looked around and thought that it's possible that I may never see this Keep again or Oblivion, I may die in the mortal realm, but if we won I would probably die there eventually, anyways. When I got outside I immediately found the army, I got into formation- I was in the middle of the front lines.  
"All right men!" shouted the Commander. "We are going to engage in war, not a cheesy 'battle', as I said this is full out war, I understand that you may be scared, and that you'd prefer to be home right now. But this is not our home! This trash of a world will not be our home, do you want your children to grow up in this garbage? No, you don't!" He shouted. "You want your children to grow up in a beautiful, lush, green ans pristine world, where the vegetation doesn't attack you! Right?!"  
"Yeah!" Everyone but me shouted.  
"So where do you want to live?" Asked the Commander.  
"Tamriel!" I still did not shout. It's not that I don't want to live in Tamriel, I just don't think that we should entirely move there. Even though we were banished, we might have been banished for a reason. I mean we wouldn't have been banished for no reason, right? I mean mortals may be weird, but not that mean.  
I don't blame that woman for coming here, she was probably trying to save her world. I would have if my world was under attack. Just because she is Human, I don't see why she would be so different. And I will admit this – I believe Oblivion is my true home. I am also kind of scared of going to Tamriel.

* * *

"Dang, my feet hurt."  
I looked over at Amakos, he is another one of my friends. We have been marching for a few hours now, our Oblivion Gate opened a few days away from Cloud Ruler Temple – where the heir is. So now we have a few days of walking ahead of us. Our army has been deathly quiet for most of the journey, it's been kind of creepy. Every now and then, someone would whisper to another, but he or she always felt out of place and soon fell silent again.  
We have ran into a few mortals here and there, but most ran off at the sight of us. I don't blame them – A few thousand Daedra with a giant Siege Crawler, a giant siege machine used to bring down walls and gates. All of the mortals had to be tracked down, we don't want to be known yet. We do know that the Imperial guards and the Legion and the Blades are ready, the woman must have seen us preparing, but hopefully we still have the upper hand when we get there.  
As we were marching on for hours we noticed that Tamriel started to get dark, how strange. In all my centuries, I have never seen such an event before. Soon it got so dark that we could barely see where we were going, so we had to stop and make camp.  
While we were putting up our tent, Amakos and I heard a strange howl-like noise.  
"What manner of creature is that?" Asked Amakos.  
"I think it might be one of those wolf-monsters, that I've heard tell of." I answered.  
"Are they mean? I mean, do they eat Daedra?" Amakos asked.  
"I don't think so", I answered.  
"Phew, that's good to know, but their howls are making me feel uncomfortable." Said Amakos.  
We finished setting up our tent and built a cooking fire. The soldiers that we sent to go hunting had returned with a few deer, bears, and many rabbits. Soon after they arrived, the foragers returned with a few edible plants and herbs to season our meat.  
Each camp was given a large gob of meat and a hand full of herbs and plants. We were given a large gob of venison and a little bit of garlic, a large amount of carrots, and two pears – one pear for each of us – Amakos and I. I dug out a pan and found a clay jug full of water. I poured the water into the pan and put it over the fire to cook our meal. While I was waiting for the water to get to the right temperature, I was dicing the venison into around equal pieces – to add chunk to my stew. After I diced the meat I started to slice the carrots and mashing the garlic clove. When the water was hot enough, I added the ingredients, the deer blood, that was in the meat blended in nicely with the stew, giving it the much needed 'Oomph'.  
After simmering and stirring the stew for about a half hour the stew was ready. I served Amakos first and then served myself and settled down across from him near the fire.  
While we were eating, the howls got louder, or maybe they got closer, but I do know that it was unsettling and made everyone on the edge, ready to fight them, eager to fight them.  
After a few hours of eating, socializing and revelry – some drank a few pints too many and blacked out. Everyone retired to their tents for the night.

* * *

At some time in the middle of the night, we heard a blood curdling scream. Amakos and I bolted out of our bedrolls, startled and groggy. We heard the scream again, but this time it was more wet sounding – someones throat was being torn open. We, Amakos and I, ran full speed towards the screams, hoping to be able to help the person. We found ourselves at our camp's center and found fellow soldier Sunazi. His stomach was being ripped apart by the wolf creatures we heard earlier.  
"I thought you said that wolves don't eat Daedra," said Amakos, his voice quivering.  
"I thought that they don't, I'm sorry", I answered. With that said, we unsheathed our swords and charged at the wolves and started cutting them apart. One wolf daringly jumped at my face and I rammed my claymore tip first into the gut of the beast, slicing open the belly, it's guts just fell in a bloody pile near it's body. Pulling the wolf off my claymore, I swung it behind me with enough time to behead another, blood gushed from the severed body, the head growled once and grew silent. One wolf I literally cut into two, this one's guts spilled also, onto the ground. I slew around four or five of the beasts, but they just kept coming.  
"How many wolves can one forest contain?" I thought to myself.  
I looked over at Amakos, he was just covered with blood, some was even dripping off of his armor. Suddenly, I was knocked from my thoughts when a wolf jumped into me, successfully knocking my sword from my hands and clawed my stomach – It was not a grievous wound, yet. Not able to retrieve my sword, I had to resort to killing the rest of our aggressors with my claws. I kicked and clawed those curs ferociously.  
Finally the endless tide of wolves stopped, that must have been all of the wolves in the entire forest, maybe even in all of Tamriel.  
Amakos and I ran up to Sunazi, he was injured beyond healing, to move him would be to kill him. His entire torso was a mangled bloody mess, his stomach was torn open to the point where you can see every organ in there. He was just barely alive, any moment he would be dead.  
"Tell my wife, I love her, and good luck to you out there...," gasped Sunazi and then, he laid his head back and died.  
With heavy hearts, Amakos and I walked back to our tent, ignoring the stares of the people – those who have gathered when our fight had woken them up. I went back over to my bed roll and remained there for the rest of the night.


	4. Continuing The March, Day Four

** Chapter 4: Continuing the March, Day:4**

The next morning, I woke to the sound of the Commander shouting at us. He was shouting to awaken us and telling us to get our butts ready to march again. I dragged my self up and dressed in my armor again and put my claymore back in it's proper place in it's scabbard on the back of my Curiass.  
After I dressed, I exited my tent. When I exited, I almost ran face first into Amakos, for he was coming in. He stopped and handed me a Plasma fruit – a vampiric fruit, it's juice has the same nutrients that vampires need in it. It's like fruit and blood combined. I LOVE plasma fruit! With me being a Daedra, especially a Dremora, I eat flesh and drink blood – usually from the mortal races, though. The plasma fruit helped me, somewhat, but for some odd reason, I could not shake this depressing feeling away. I think it maybe because of last night, poor Sunazi, he was such a good person, and a good friend.  
After I ate my plasma fruit, I headed over to where the soldiers were already starting to train. We must be getting our heart rates up before moving on, no need to start getting soft. Our drilling is going to last about a half hour, less than the average physical education class. We did six different movement activities which were, jumping jacks, push ups, curl ups, lunges, and plank/milk jugs. Each drill took about five minutes each. After the light drills, we did another half hour of sparring.  
For the sparring, I was paired with Mendrike. I don't really know who Mendrike is, but I have seen him around the Sigil keep every now and then. We usually passed by each other though, we have never spoken to each other.  
I have to say this, Mendrike is one tough Dremora! I was barely able to get a few hits on him. He must be a master of two-handed weapons. Every time I advanced, he was able to evade my attack.  
After our sparring, we all grouped back into our line formations. Our formation is five wide and ten deep for each group, we had about twenty different groups. My group is the fifth group back. That may seem far away, but it is close for my rank.  
While we were traveling, we eventually ran into a bandit clan. When they first seen us, they must have thought that we were just a small unit, but as we got nearer to them, they took off running and screaming, "Daedra! Daedra!" Well, no dip! I mean of course we're Daedra! We are certainly not humans, and we would be really weird looking elves – who ever heard of elves with dark brown-black skin, horns, and fangs, fully armed coming out of a portal?  
We sent a small search party after them. I was a part of the party. We were a small group of four, me, and three others that I barely know – Novaradi Morada, Sanguine-named after the Daedric prince of debauchery, and Ziranor Tiraith. Okay, I do know Novaradi pretty well, we used to hang out a lot when we were kids, but now our positions kept us busy and apart.  
The bandits left a pretty easy trail to follow. They ran through the mud, broke branches, and pushes away brush, and some even dropped their stuff. We found some coin purses, and ripped cloth that have been caught on trees that they had ran into.  
We eventually caught up to them, but that just seemed to serve to make them run faster. One poor soul managed to gather up enough courage to fight back. He stopped, he was a young Imperial man, he had bright blue eyes – similar to the woman we seen in Oblivion. His light brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore light leather armor and carried an Iron Bow with some fairly good quality glass arrows.  
When he stopped, he just stared us down as he loaded as arrow onto his bow. But before he could draw the string, Novaradi charged right up to him and hacked him in half, vertically. When the body split, the two brain halves fell from the skull to the ground. One-by-one, all of the internal organs fell from the corpse, spilling into a gruesome, bloody pile. Novaradi walked away from the corpse, cleaned his claymore in the soil and sheathed it, then re-joined us. We just stood there, stunned, we never thought that it was possible to do such a feat – to cut someone apart in that manner.  
"What?" Asked Novaradi, in an annoyed tone.  
"Nothing," Sanguine, Ziranor and I answered at the same time, hurriedly. Novaradi just rolled his eyes at us.  
"Well, don't just stand there, get a move on!" He yelled back at us after he walked a few paces away. We nodded and followed his lead all the way back to our group.  
When we arrived, our Commander stopped me.  
"Did you catch them?" He asked me.  
"Yes, sir, we did," I answered.  
"Did you find anything good on their corpses?" He asked me.  
"Not much, just some gold and I took their hearts, for me to eat," I told him.  
"That's all? No good weapons or armor? What about parchment or orders?" He asked, kind of annoyed and disappointed.  
"No, sir they were just your traditional bandit, not soldiers."  
"Fine soldier, go back to your position, then."  
"Yes, sir!"  
When I was walking back to my position, Ziranor stopped me.  
"What did the Commander want? Are we in trouble for something?" Ziranor asked.  
"No, he just wanted to know if we caught the bandits and if we found anything on their corpses," I answered.  
"Did we find anything?"  
"Not really, but there was some gold and I took their hearts."  
"Oh, well, maybe the gold will come of use at some point."  
"Yeah, maybe, but I seriously doubt it."  
With that answered, he stopped speaking, waved good-bye and turned away. I then went back to my spot next to Amakos.  
We marched for several more hours, until Tamriel's sky began to darken again, I still find that a bit strange. Because it was dark, we stopped to make camp.  
"Hey, Amakos," I called Amakos over.  
'Yeah?", he asked once he got over to me.  
"Let's make a deal, you go get the food, I'll set up our camp and get a fire going, seem reasonable to you?" I asked him.  
"Sure, what do you want to eat? Rabbit, bear, deer?", he asked me.  
"You can choose, I have some hearts, just bring some seasoning and some fruit, maybe a few vegetables," I told him.  
"Okay, I'll be right back," he told me as he walked off towards the food tent. While he was gone, I went into our tent to change out of my armor. Taking off armor is quite a lengthy process.  
First one has to remove their gauntlets or bracers. To remove those, you have to pull the tabs, pins or buttons, whatever it is that secures them on, once you pull them off the arm guards should just drop off.  
Then, to remove the curiass, you must remove the various pins, tabs, bolts, and straps that are on the curiass. They are located on the shoulders, collar, and sides. After those are removed, the curiass should just drop off.  
To remove the greaves, you must first take off your boots. Armor boots come off the same way as regular boots. But greaves are different from regular trousers. To remove them you must take out the bolts on the sides of the metal plating that coats the chain mail pants. There are usually two or three of such named plates on your traditional greaves. After you remove those, you must un-clip the main hook at the waist. Once you remove all of those, you should be in either your under armor or under tunics. And from there you can proceed to change into your preferred attire.  
After I went through all of these steps for removing my armor, I went all over the tent – in just my underclothes- looking for my pack, which should contain my robes. The robes that I usually wear are the same style as traditional Dremora Caitiff robes. The robes are black, lined with red or just black, but mine are lined with blue instead.  
Pulling the robes from my pack, I realized that I have not worn these in quite a long time. I wonder if they still fit, I believe they will, I haven't grown for a couple centuries.  
Putting on robes is very simple, you just simply wrap it around you like a traditional shirt or tunic. Then you, of course, put your arms in the sleeves and button the button or brooch at the neck. And then you tie the belt at your hips.  
My robe is very soft, it is made of this Tamrielic plant called Tundra Cotton. I think it grows in the tundra areas of Skyrim – Skyrim is located north of Cyrodiil, we are in Cyrodiil- I know all of this because I've seen maps of Tamriel, but that was a while ago, and Mortals tend to be indecisive, their world never stays the same for very long.  
After I pulled on my robes, I walked over to our mirror, my hair was a mess. My hair is not the traditional Daedric hairstyle. The usual hair style is, for two horns, long straight hair to the shoulder – black colored- And for the four horns, short, usually to the middle of the ear or shorter. And for the rare three horns, they usually tend to stay bald. But Sunazi – he who was eaten by wolves, was a three horn with medium length mahogany colored hair- Sunazi had two horns on his head and one horn growing out of his chin. He had some war paint around the corners of his eyes and two claw mark shaped paint on each cheek. His eyes used to be red, but they became purple after all of the battles he fought in, the blood went up into his eyes and stained them forever. But anyhow, My hair is to the shoulder at my back and had short bangs in the front. I also have blood red highlights.  
I grabbed my comb and started to straighten my hair. While I brushed, my eyes caught sight of my curse mark. I never used to have one, but after the battle that knocked my memory out, it appeared.  
After I combed my hair, I went and retrieved my mouth cleaner, for sure, my teeth must be dirty, it's been a while since I could clean them. As I was cleaning my mouth, I inspected my fangs. Dremora do have sharper teeth than Mortals, but not fangs. I really don't know why I have them, maybe I am a Dhampir- half vampire, half other-.  
Just as I finished cleaning myself up, I had the snot scared out of me by Amakos. He returned a few seconds before I finished cleaning my mouth. He was standing there, behind me, waiting for me to notice him.  
When I finally turned around, he greeted me cheerfully with a simple "Hi". And I screamed my face off. He burst out laughing. Blushing, I greeted him with a simple, shaky "Hello". To be honest, I was kind of embarrassed.  
"Hey, I see that you didn't make the fire yet," Amakos pointed out.  
"No, not yet, I was cleaning myself up first," I answered.  
"Oh, well, I brought back a hunk of bear meat, you like bear, right?" He asked.  
"I do, but I have hearts, remember?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.  
"Okay", he said pretending to be sad. But then we both started to laugh.  
"Hey, lets go build the fire."  
When we reached outside, I heard a loud, "Grraah!" And, again, I sceamed. Looking around, I could not see who did it. But then someone from above told me to look up.  
Looking up, I saw Novaradi flying, Oh yeah, I've never mentioned the fact that he's part demon. He has wings, a curse mark, and spikes coming out of his shoulders, he even has a tail! He is about a million years old. He has all white hair except for his red highlights that are similar to mine. His eyes are neon orange and his spikes and horns are gold.  
Laughing in his evil sounding laugh, he landed.  
"Ha! You should have seen your face!" He said in between chuckles. I answered him with silence. He just shrugged and walked with us to Amakos' and mine's camp fire spot. Lighting the fire took a while. I had to scrounge up some flint. And it didn't help that all the fire wood that we had was rotten bark. After a few tries I managed to light the fire, (not without the help of magical flames.) I took a metal tray and put the meat and a heart onto the tray above the fire. Then I sprinkles some spices on them, and put some potatoes on the side, to roast. After around 45 minutes, the meat was done. I passed the bear to Amakos and gave the roasted human heart to Novaradi, knowing that he likes Mortal meat. I just ate a heart raw.  
After we finished our supper, we bid Novaradi good night, and went to our tent. Amakos and I chatted until we were tired, and fell asleep.


	5. A Side Mission, Day Five

**Chapter Five: A Side Mission Day 5**

When I woke up, I was the only one inside the tent. I arose to find my armor missing. Panicking, I started to search the room frantically, but could not find my armor. Deciding that I could just wear my robes until I found my armor would be okay. When I exited the tent I found Novaradi sitting on a stump shining my armor.  
"Novaradi! You gave me a heart attack, I thought my armor was gone forever," I told him.  
"Nope, I had it. I thought that I should make up for my prank yesterday – it was kinda mean," he said.  
"You didn't have to." I mumbled. "Hey, where's Amakos?"  
"Oh, he just went off to relieve himself. He was helping me put away the camp but, then he had to you know 'go'."  
As soon as he said that, Amakos returned.  
"Hey, sleeping beauty is awake," Amakos teased.  
"Cute," I responded, chuckling. "Hey, what time is it?"  
"Almost noon."  
"Shouldn't we have left a quite a while ago?"  
"Commander is giving us a day off."  
"Thank Lord Dagon, my feet were about to die."  
Both of them laughed at my weird comment. I wonder what I am going to do today? Maybe I'll go hunt or maybe I'll join the others when they spar – I know for sure that they are going to spar at some point today. Maybe I will go for a swim. So many possibilities. I think I can probably do all of them.  
I think that I'll start off today with a nice walk. It's been quite a while before I have been able to take a nice, relaxing stroll. I wonder if Amakos or Novaradi would like to join me. Maybe I'll ask them.  
"Hey, would either of you like to join me on a stroll through the woods?" I asked the pair.  
Amakos told me that he would, but he had some other things to do. Novaradi was all up for it though. The three of us put away the dishes and other items that we had out during breakfast and lunch away. After the mess was removed, Novaradi and I set out on our journey.  
We left at approximately two that afternoon. We found a long winding trail through the forest, it appeared to have had very little to no travelers in a long time. We were walking for quite a while, being in an intense debate about weapons or magic being more effective. Being distracted by our debate, we didn't notice that we had walked off of the trail and were now headed deep into the woods. Shoot! Was what both of us were thinking when we finally realized where exactly we were.  
"Uh, Valen... where are we?" Asked Novaradi with a nervous tone in his voice.  
I stopped and looked around, "I have no idea" Then I turned back towards the way we came. "Maybe we should turn back?"  
"Maybe we should..." Then we started to walk in the direction we came in. We walked for hours and still hadn't reached the camp.  
"Just how far did we actually go?" I asked Novaradi.  
"We couldn't have gone too far, could we?"  
We both stopped and took a look around. There were no signs of civilization anywhere: No roads, no footprints, not even an abandoned campsite. We both sighed in unison in despair.  
Suddenly I had an idea. "Hey! Maybe I can climb one of these trees here and try to find the rest."  
"That's a great idea, but how will you get to the top of the tree? All of the strong branches are out of our reach."  
"Maybe you can give me a slight boost?"  
"Yeah, okay sure."

Once atop the tree, I could see for miles and miles. And there were miles and miles of trees. I sighed again. "I can't see anything but trees!" I called down to Novaradi. "No... wait... I see smoke! Smoke means fire! Maybe that's our army?"  
"You found smoke? How far away is it?" Asked Novaradi.  
"About 6 miles to the north-east."  
"SIX!? That'll take forever to reach."  
"Well," I said as I climbed back down, "We best get walking then."

We were walking for nearly an hour and a half and the entire time I had the persistent feeling of being followed, but every time I looked, nothing seemed to be there. I so hate the forest. And to make matters worse, every now and again, I had to climb one of the stupid trees to make sure we were still headed in the correct direction. The course of the day went the same, checking from the tree tops, occasional stops when one of us tripped over the many roots and twigs and who knows what else. Finally at some point in the afternoon, we just gave up and decided, even though we hated to, we decided to camp there for the night. Novaradi noticed a piece of over hanging rock that we could camp out in, and we both set to work making a suitable spot to stay. Novaradi made himself busy by gathering long twigs and sticks to make a makeshift hut out of the rock. I went and hunted and killed a deer for our supper. We both went out together and grabbed a bit of firewood.  
Our evening was even more boring. Both of us, we were too tired and scared to really talk in full, intelligent conversations. Novaradi fell asleep before I did. I was awake for about two hours after him. But while I was awake, this funny little creature came strolling up to me. It was orange and had a white chest and belly. It looked sort of like one of the wolves, only smaller and not as fierce looking. He just came waltzing on up to me and sat on my lap. And the funniest thing was, when I tried to shoo him off he just licked my hand and nuzzled closer. What a funny little cute mortal thing. I dozed off with this cute thing on my lap.


End file.
